Esprit de Meute
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Que ce soit à l'école ou au travail, en Angleterre ou ici aux Tri-Cities, Ben Shaw ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place.


**Rating :** T (On parle de Ben, après tout ^^)

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Mercy Thompson appartiennent à Patricia Briggs.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Place », à l'occasion de la 88ème Nuit du Fof, le 5 Août 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 **Note 2 :** Ce texte fait référence aux événements de la fin du Tome 3 « Le Baiser du Fer », qu'il faut connaître pour comprendre ce qui suit.

* * *

 **Esprit de Meute**

De sa vie, Ben Shaw ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place.

Que ce soit à l'école ou au travail. En Angleterre ou ici, aux Tri-Cities. Il était le sale gosse qui n'écoute rien en classe. Il était ce collègue un peu perturbé et très grossier qu'on préfère éviter. Il était le sale larbin tout juste bon à servir de bouc émissaire quand la police s'était intéressée d'un peu trop près à ces histoires de viols. Il était ce loup à problèmes qu'on bazarde chez l'Alpha voisin parce qu'on ne sait plus quoi en faire.

Il était le gentil garçon qui entrait dans le bureau de son père en tremblant. Il était le bon à rien qui ne méritait pas même un regard de sa mère.

Les gens avaient peur de lui. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les autres ne méritaient pas qu'il ait sa place auprès d'eux. Tous des cons. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Les humains étaient faibles, il le savait au fond de lui, son loup le savait : les humains n'étaient que des proies. Et les proies n'étaient pas dignes de son respect, ne valaient pas la peine qu'il s'intègre à leur monde. Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux, il était un loup-garou.

Un loup tout en bas de l'échelle de la meute. Ça le faisait rager de devoir obéir aux autres, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sa place était là, juste au dessus des deux soumis. Il détestait cela, mais c'était la seule place qu'il pouvait avoir. Alors bien obligé de faire avec. Même si ça le faisait bien chier. Il avait parfois l'impression que la lycanthropie lui apportait plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. Quel merdier.

Mais il avait l'informatique. Ça, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Les lignes de codes devant son écran qui défilaient à toute allure. Les programmes qui s'ouvraient sous son clavier, cet univers unique qu'il s'appropriait et dont il devenait maître. Pas d'humains faiblards qui pleurnichent. Pas de loups testostéronés pour le contraindre. Ben avait ses machines, et cela lui convenait très bien.

Et puis il y avait eu Mercy.

Franchement, si on lui avait dit que cette foutue nana jouerait un tel rôle dans sa vie, il en aurait bouffé de la moquette. Une vraie tête de mule celle-là, plus obstinée qu'un âne bâté, et en plus elle faisait tourner le monde en bourrique. Une catastrophe sur pattes. Avec du cambouis sur la figure. Et une belle paire de seins.

Putain, ouais, ça définissait bien Mercy.

Mais allez surtout pas répéter ça à Adam. Avec ses manies de gentleman et son coté possessif de loup Alpha, il péterait un câble. Inutile de l'ignorer, Mercy ne va pas sans Adam. Et Adam ne va pas sans Mercy. D'habitude les petits couples qui jouent aux amoureux, ça lui fout la gerbe, à Ben. Mais bon, Mercy et Adam ne sont pas vraiment un petit couple qui joue aux amoureux. Ils s'aiment. Sans doute. Peut-être. Mais ils flirtent aussi comme des ados. S'engueulent comme du poisson pourri – c'est une autre de ses particularités à Mercy, elle gueule bien.

On dirait pas, mais elle a des couilles, cette fille. Elle est complètement folle et suicidaire, mais Ben est bien obligé de le reconnaître : elle en a une sacré paire !

Et puis... elle et lui n'étaient pas si différents.

Ben aimerait bien enterrer ce souvenir mille pieds sous terre, mais c'est ce soir là que, pour la première fois, il s'est senti à sa place. Dans les bras de son alpha.

 _Putain, ce que ça sonne tafiole !_

Non, mais franchement, Ben reconnaît qu'il a un certain respect pour Adam. C'est un type bien, à l'ancienne. Un loup intègre, partenaire de chasse idéal. Et surtout, c'est un bon Alpha. Le meilleur qu'il ait connu – pas que Ben ait beaucoup de point de comparaison, son précédent Alpha à Londres, de son vivant, tenait plus de l'animal que de l'humain. Bref, peu importe. Adam était l'une des rares personnes à qui Ben avait confié son estime.

Mais c'était aussi un sacré con.

Parfois. Cette fois-là en particulier.

Mercy était là, couverte de honte et de dégoût d'elle-même, elle n'arrivait même plus à le regarder en face, _lui._ Elle ne supportait pas de rester debout devant le loup le plus bas dans l'échelle de la meute, tellement elle se détestait. Et Adam qui ne voyait _rien._ Putain, elle n'arrivait même pas à reprendre forme humaine. Bloquée dans ce putain de corps maigrichon de coyote. Elle était tellement maigre qu'elle semblait malade, sur le point de crever la gueule ouverte. Tellement petite qu'elle aurait pu disparaître dans les draps, se fondre dans le lit.

Et ce putain d'abruti idiot et aveugle d'Adam était même pas fichu de comprendre.

Alors Ben avait gueulé. Il avait juré. Beaucoup. Et il avait pleuré aussi. _Un peu._

Il avait mit son alpha dans une colère noire, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Parce qu'il savait. Il savait exactement ce que Mercy était en train de vivre. Et qu'il pouvait pas rester les bras croisés juste parce que Adam était un imbécile avec du porridge dans le crâne. Alors il avait parlé, il l'avait obligé à regarder Mercy. À la regarder _vraiment_. À voir sa peur et sa honte et à comprendre contre qui c'était dirigé.

Et Adam avait finit par comprendre. Pour Mercy, mais aussi pour lui. Pour Ben. Pour l'Angleterre. Pour le Vieux, et pour ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau.

Et au lieu de lui crier dessus, au lieu de le punir pour son insubordination et son manque total de respect, au lieu de lui balancer qu'il n'était qu'un déséquilibré sans espoir de rédemption, Adam l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il l'avait accepté.

Et il lui avait offert une place dans la Meute. Une vraie place. Une bonne place.

Alors au lieu d'enterrer ce souvenir mille pieds sous terre, Ben avait enterré cet instant quelque part au fond de sa poitrine. Peut-être à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Il l'avait caché, juste là, où personne ne le verrait, où personne ne viendrait le lui prendre.

Parce que c'était à partir de cet instant qu'il s'était vraiment senti chez lui dans la meute.

 _À sa place._

Et il n'échangerait cela contre rien au monde.


End file.
